Douse the Fire, Burn the Forest
by Kolie
Summary: Ever since he met Sebastian, a fire has been burning in Blaine's gut. Desperate to douse it, he loses himself in a moment of lust. It was supposed to be secret. A one-time thing. No one was supposed to walk in on them, especially not Kurt. Oneshot.


Hey, guys! I don't have much of a coherent summary for this, but it was basically inspired by this post, in which Blaine and Sebastian sing a flirty duet that leads to the two of them getting down and dirty. And then Kurt walks in.

This fic was brought to you buy: "Smooth Criminal," my first time smoking pot, and all the flailing that covered my dash earlier today. Also, this is it. I know that it stops in a really shitty place, but I only meant for it to be a drabble-ish sort of thing, so yeah… _*shrug*_ I hope that the title will make sense by the time you're finished reading. It has a serious meaning to it, but as my completely sober friend pointed out, it's kind of lost in the smut, lol.

And I feel like I should give a disclaimer stating that 1) I do not own _Glee _or anything to do with it, and 2) I am a Klainer. They're my OTP and endgame for me. This little thing was just something I decided to do for shits and giggles and the opportunity to write Blangst. Because I can.

**Warnings:** frotting, Blangst, broken hearts

**Douse the Fire, Burn the Forest**

Somewhere in the back of his mind, Blaine had always known this was going to happen. The hot press of a mouth against his, devouring him and inhaling the soul from his body. Hands held his waist in a grip that was too tight. There were sure to be bruises later that night, bruises that Blaine would feel for the rest of the day but not see until he was changing for bed later that evening. The thought of seeing them sent a small thrill through his body, even as another of guilt stabbed through his heart.

He shouldn't be enjoying this, at least not with this particular boy. Tall and strong, more built and masculine than the boy he should have been sharing this moment with. The hands were larger and the voice moaning into his mouth was deeper. It was wrong, all_ wrong_, but Blaine wanted it oh-so-badly. If he was willing to be honest with himself for just one second, he'd actually wanted it for much longer than he'd like to admit. Most likely since the moment they'd locked eyes across the Warbler's room, him so sure and Blaine so confused and, honestly, kind of frightened beause he had never been looked at in such a _primal_ way before.

Those green eyes had connected with Blaine's and a jolt of heat had shot straight to the pit of Blaine's stomach. He had tried to rid his body of the sensation, but nothing he tried helped. Even sex with Kurt—his loving and wonderful _boyfriend_ who he should be with right now—which was amazing in and of itself wasn't enough to extinguish the fire in his belly. But this, his lips sealed with Sebastian's as the other boy lowered them both to the ground, _this_ was exactly what he needed to take care of it.

He couldn't remember when their duet had turned into this, Blaine backed against a sturdy landscape prop while Sebastian devoured his mouth, hands grasping whatever they came in contact with first. It was hot, too hot. Blaine's hands fumbled with the back of Sebastian's shirt, untucking it so he could slide his hands against the bare skin underneath. A small thrill shot through him when Sebastian shivered, digging his fingers harder into Blaine's hips and forcing a change in their position.

Blaine moaned when his back connected the floor of the stage, hands scrambling over Sebastian's back, arms and shoulders, unsure where they wanted to grab before finally burying them in Sebastian's hair. He couldn't keep himself from groaning when the other boy pulled away so he could pin Blaine down with a smile. That smile wasn't what Blaine wanted. He wanted—_needed _—those lips back against his so he wouldn't have time to think about what he was doing. So he tightened his fingers in Sebastian's hair to try and pull him back down, but either his head wasn't very sensitive or he'd had his hair pulled a hell of a lot because Sebastian didn't react to it at all. He only continued to smile at Blaine while he grabbed ahold of his wrists, moving his arms so they rested on the floor at either side of Blaine's head.

"_Please_," Blaine whispered, eyes squeezed closed so he wouldn't have to see the self-righteous look he knew would be on Sebastian's face. Just hearing him laugh was bad enough.

Thankfully, though, Sebastian bit his tongue and held in any whitty remarks he may have had, chosing to shift his weight instead. This was a much more welcome distraction for Blaine, who gasped and arched his back as Sebastian lowered his hips and ground against him because _oh my god_ he could feel Sebastian's cock against his own through the fabric of their pants and _holy shit _it was quite possibly the best thing Blaine had ever felt in his short sixteen years of existence.

Any and all thoughts of Kurt—the boyfriend who loved and cherished him, who would be completely and utterly devastated if he saw the position Blaine was in right now—were gone from Blaine's mind. Nothing else existed outside of this moment. It was just him and Sebastian and Sebastian's hands and Sebatian's cock grinding down against his own, making Blaine throw back his head and arch his back, a wanton moan slipping through his lips as the other boy began to suck on the side of his neck.

"Your voice is beautiful, Blaine," Sebastian whispered, grinding down again and eliciting a long, low moan from the boy beneath him.

"Shut up and m-move," Blaine moaned, pulling at his arms until Sebastian let go of his wrists. He quickly moved his hands to Sebastian's hips, gripping them tightly and holding them in place so he could thrust up in a desperate rhythm.

A stuttered gasp slipped past Sebastian's lips, and Blaine allowed himself a second to appreciate it before repeating the motion, his moans becoming louder and more wanton when Sebastian started following his rhythm.

"Jesus fucking Christ," Sebastian groaned, dropping his head so it rested against Blaine's collarbone. Blaine could feel his breath through the fabric of his sweater, hot and steady, the moisture blending with the sweat that was gathering beneath the layers.

Instead of speaking, Blaine replied by digging his fingers harder into Sebastian's hips and let his thrusts become more frantic as the heat in the pit of his stomach reached a whole new level of blaze. If something didn't happen soon, Blaine was going to burn up from the inside. There had to be a way to get the fire out.

As if on cue, Sebastian's once calculated thrusts lost their rhythm, and the boys ground against one another in complete abandon. Sebastian's lips found Blaine's once again, his tongue not even bothering to ask for access before it dipped into Blaine's mouth. Blaine let his hands move from Sebastian's hips to bury deep within his hair. Sebastian was nothing if not skilled with his tongue, something that Blaine was sure to let him know he appreciated with a moan from low in his throat.

"I'm… I…I c-can't…" Blaine let out a pitiful gasp when he pulled his mouth away from Sebastian's. "I'm gonna…"

"M-me too."

Both boys moans filled the room, their thrusts speeding up and losing scyncronization as they came. Blaine threw back his head, too blissed out to feel the pain as his head connected with the floor, and Sebastian shuddered and buried his face in Blaine's neck, pressing languid kisses to the skin there as he came down.

Two loud footsteps echoed on the stage of the auditorium, followed closely by a gasp and the sound of something heavy hitting the ground. It was such a quiet sound—almost silent and so normal—but Blaine recognized it immediately.

"Kurt!"

His eyes snapped open and Blaine shoved at Sebastian's shoulders so he'd roll to the side, but the other boy only tightened his hold.

"Dammit, Sebastian! Move!" Blaine increased his struggles, watching helplessly as Kurt backed away from the tangled mass of limbs on the stage, eyes wide and a hand pressed to his mouth. "Kurt! Kurt, _please_!"

But there was no arguing with him, nothing Blaine could have said to make his boyfriend—the _love of his life_ and _what the fuck had he just done_?—stay long enough to hear an explaination. Not that Blaine deserved to explain after what Kurt had most definitely just seen. In a way, the sound of Kurt's hurried footsteps as he ran out of the theatre, followed closely by a slamming door, were exactly what Blaine wanted to hear. Kurt was strong, and if he'd done anything other than run away, Blaine would have been disasppointed.

But even though Blaine had expected Kurt to run and had, in a way, accepted it, he couldn't stop the tears from gathering in his eyes.

"Fuck!" he shouted, pushing himself up the moment Sebastian rolled off to the side. He paced across the stage with hands buried in his hair, his mental torment momentarily making him forget about the mess in his pants. "_Fuck!_"

He lashed out and kicked the nearest chair. It tumbled to its side and slid across the stage, connecting with a small group of other chairs and sending them to the ground as well. He was acutely aware of Sebastian watching from where he'd left him on the floor. The bastard. The _smug fucking bastard!_

"You!" Blaine roared, putting a stop to his pacing so he could march in front of Sebastian. "Who the _fuck_ do you think you are?"

Blaine didn't know what he was expecting. The widening of Sebastian's eyes? Some tension bleeding into his shoulders? _Something_ to show that he was startled by his sudden rage because this was not an emotion that Blaine liked to show, especially not in front of someone like Sebastian. But Blaine got none of that. Instead, Sebastian settled back on his elbows and curved his lips into the most self-satisfied smile Blaine had ever seen, and it took everything he had for Blaine to not stomp over to him and kick the smile right off his face.

"Are we really going to pretend that this is my fault?"

"Of course it's your fault!" Blaine narrowed his eyes and clenched his fists at his sides. "If you hadn't come here, none of this would have happened!"

"Okay…" Sebastian pushed himself up from the floor, adjusting his rumpled uniform as best as he could before pinning Blaine with a cold, pitiless glare. "If you want to keep telling yourself that, then go ahead. I'm not going to argue with a guy so obviously in denial. All I can say is this…"

He took two long steps, just enough so he was standing in front of Blaine, seeming to tower over him. "One, you're the one who called me here to rehearse this flirty little duet because your prudish little boyfriend was too busy. Second," he stepped closer, stooping low enough that his mouth was directly beside Blaine's ear, "usually when someone begs like a little whore it's because they want it." He nips Blaine's ear playfully before pulling away. "If you ever want another round, give me a call."

He finally stepped away, but Blaine couldn't bring himself to look at his face. He was sure the asshole was smiling, but he was sure to keep his eyes trained on the ground, back ridged and tense until the sound of Sebastian's footsteps completely faded from the auditorium. It was only then that he let himself walk over to where he'd dropped his bags earlier. His phone was perched on top, and he swore his stomach fell to his feet when he saw the little green light in the corner flashing. Reaching out with shaking hands, Blaine grabbed the phone and unlocked it, tears unconsciously falling down his face.

"_Managed to escape from Rachel. I've missed you all day. Mind if I stop in? xo –K"_

If anyone had been around to hear Blaine's scream, they would have thought the world was coming to an end. As it was, there was no one. All alone, Blaine collapsed into a heap on the stage and sobbed, the sound of his heart breaking echoing in his ears.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: <strong>I hope you all enjoyed (please don't kill me)! Also, this is the first smut I've written in almost six years, so feedback would be greatly appreciated!


End file.
